


Coulda Shoulda Didn't

by leiascully



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Collegefic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulda Shoulda Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: college  
> A/N: 71 words of personal canon for [**lissie_pissie**](http://lissie-pissie.livejournal.com/), to whom I owe a real pool ficlet someday. This brings me up to 50 000 words of fic in the last three months. Nice. This is the "Cuddy's 21st birthday pool game" that was referenced in [when they are in bloom you would waste words](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/472102.html).  
> Disclaimer: _House M.D._ and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, and Fox. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

She leaned over the pool table and he admired her ass in jeans as she stretched. She was all fire and heart and competitive drive. Birthday girl full of Stella, steady as she lined up her shot.

He ought to stay away. But she paused, her body taut, anticipatory. The cue fired between her slim fingers and the ball clicked into the pocket. She grinned at him, triumphant.

He stayed.


End file.
